Akita Neru: Romance Fanfic
by purpleflerp
Summary: It's similar to an old fanfic I made long ago. Reason I'm redoing it is because the old account I think got banned for not using the chapter feature properly. Lol


Author's Note (Skip this if you desire)

So I actually made an Akita Neru Romance Fanfic ages ago. I just pulled up the day and the first Chapter was released 25 March 2014. Yeah really long ago. While I wanted to continue that all of a sudden recently in July of 2016, there are a few problems. First off, I think my previous account got banned because I wasn't using the chaptering feature correctly. I didn't even know such a thing existed, but okay. Second off, I was going to transfer the old story to this account, but I couldn't find a way to copy and paste the old story and have the formatting done correctly. Either way, since the lover for Neru was supposed to be me, and I've changed drastically over the past 2 years, I figured I should probably just write a new story anyway. It's still going to follow the same structure as before. In fact, the story is probably going to be incredibly similar with some minor changes to account for the changes that happened to me. So if someone's going to complain about this story being too similar to a previous accounts, it's probably me and I'm warning you right now… It's going to be remarkably similar. The setting for this will be based heavily off my current high school, like previously, which is in the USA, so just a fair warning on that.

Chapter 1: Morning

Neru Akita's phone began ringing so her day could begin. You could hardly call it a day when the sun wasn't even up yet. It was currently about 5 in the morning. Neru was very upset and dragged her way around the house to eat and get ready for the day. After all the morning duties were tended to, she began to head out towards the bus stop. It was going to be a torturing 20 minute walk. Neru pulled out her phone and began texting people.

She texted Teto Kasane. One her friends. She preferred Teto way over the "Vocaloid Crew." The Vocaloid Crew, as they were tagged, were some generation of miracles for the singing world apparently. They were the hot shots in all choir classes ever since Middle School. Teto was not part of this little clique. Teto was a good singer, and a hard worker, but she simply did not live up to the standards of the Vocaloid Crew. It's not that the Vocaloid Crew were mean to her or anything. She just didn't go all the places they would go because her singing skills were apparently not as good.  
Neru is often mistaken for being heartless, but she's not heartless. She felt pity for Teto and actually supports her when she can, as stupid as it may be at times. Teto worked hard to be a great singer. In Neru's eyes, that was pretty cool, even though Neru herself couldn't sing. Neru would've really liked to see Teto beat the Vocaloid Crew. The look on the Vocaloid Crew's faces as someone had the ability to talk down on them. The only concern Neru had was that Teto would join the Vocaloid Crew. She did not want that.  
After a few unanswered texts Neru just figured no one would be even half awake at 5 in the morning. In fact, she questioned if she was even actually awake or not. She slowly dragged herself toward the bus stop. She was approaching the stop when on the opposite side of the street there was a guy running past her.  
Neru was completely confused. This guy was running late, but the fact he would even try running at 5 in the morning was pretty insane. It's not even impressive. It's just stupid. A waste of energy. She saw him run into a group of people, probably friends. It would've been nice if Neru made friends at this bus stop, but she'd never have the energy to socialise at such an early time.

When the bus finally arrived and Neru boarded the bus to be off on her way to school, Neru saw it fitting to get some extra sleep, seeing that the bus ride was a nice one hour and arrived to school one hour early. The only thing she didn't like about sleeping in public was how stupid it looked. She looked to the seat parallel to hers. The guy that had sprinted to the bus stop was there fast asleep. This was the perfect example of what Neru meant. You just look ridiculous. Especially when your jaw hangs lifelessly. Neru tried occupying herself by playing games on her phone to make sure she doesn't make a fool of herself by doing what was directly next to her.

Ending Note (Again, skip if you desire)

Right, so that was strange. I reckon this FanFic is going to be like this. Very small quick portions. Some might like this, some might not. I bet you in a few chapters the story will begin moving a lot faster, but to get things set up and all that the first two or three might be slow moving like this one. Anyway, I think I'm going to be using the Chapter feature properly this time...


End file.
